choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Annabelle Parsons
Annabelle Parsons, a character in the Desire & Decorum series, is the lady of Hazelvale and one of your love interests. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Annabelle Parson has black hair tied in a bun, gray eyes, a long lilac dress with polka dot patterns, and a beaded necklace. Personality Annabelle is unlike most of the ladies of the house in the sense that she has a fiery personality and isn't afraid to stand up for what she wants. She disapproves of gossip, instead believing that women should make strong friendships, and has many different skills ranging from painting to singing to sewing. She is likely one of the smartest and most accomplished ladies in the sewing circle, but doesn't like to show off. Chapters Desire & Decorum Book 1 * Chapter 1: The Journey Ahead * Chapter 3: Threading the Needle * Chapter 4: Best Foot Forward * Chapter 5: The Road to London * Chapter 6: An Intimate Affair * Chapter 7: Opera St. James * Chapter 8: Ill Repute * Chapter 9: An Indelicate Proposal * Chapter 10: On Your Marks * Chapter 13: A Better Place * Chapter 15: A Cut Above * Chapter 16: Season's End Book 2 * Chapter 1: Betrothal & Betrayal * Chapter 2: A Royal Introduction * Chapter 4: Back to the Beginning * Chapter 5: Celebration * Chapter 6: A New Set of Rules * Chapter 7: Moonlit Deception * Chapter 8: Hunt Or Be Hunted * Chapter 9: Until Dawn * Chapter 10: In the Balance * Chapter 11: A New Horizon * Chapter 12: The Deep End * Chapter 15: Eye of the Storm * Chapter 16: The Final Vow Relationships Your Character She is one of your character's potential love interests. She treats your character very kindly and looks to her in times of need, such as when she didn't know how to reject Viscount Westonly's proposal. She always is willing to help your character learn the skills she needs to be an accomplished lady of society, and cares very deeply about her. She also implores you to take one of her pug Rosie's puppies. If you choose to, she will be delighted. If you choose to pursue her as a love interest, she makes it no secret that she is not romantically fond of men and that the only person she wants to be with is you. Because same-sex marriages are not allowed, you must enter a marriage of convenience with Mr. Chambers in order to retain Edgewater. Harry It is revealed in the third chapter of Book 1 that she was initially betrothed to your character's half-brother Harry prior to his hunting accident. While the two were best of friends growing up, she reveals to your character that she never felt any romantic feelings towards him. She laments not being able to marry him before his death, as being a widow would've led to her leading a spinster's life without any questions and she would not have be regularly subjected to her family trying to marry her off. In Book 2, she goes on to tell your character that Harry was aware of the fact she did not love him, but was still willing to enter a marriage of convenience for her sake. Luke Harper She and Mr. Harper have always had a good rapport with one another. When he is forced to leave Edgewater in the sixth chapter of Book 2, Annabelle is able to convince her family to hire him on as a manservant. Prince Hamid If you choose to pursue Prince Hamid as your love interest, there is more than one occasion that she subtly expresses jealously over your relationship with him. Despite this, the two seem to get along and remain friendly nonetheless. Viscount Westonly The Viscount has been interested in Annabelle for quite some time. He first proposed to her a few years ago before meeting his fourth wife, but she was able to reject his advances as she was already betrothed to Harry. He resumes his pursuit of Annabelle following the death of his fourth wife. Despite the massive gap in age, Annabelle's family does not disapprove of the arrangement due to the fact she has no other prospects. He attempts to propose again at Mr. Marlcaster's card game, but Annabelle refuses him with the help of the main character. Gallery Other Looks Annabelle Full.png|Full view Annabelle Opera.png|Opera dress Annabelle Opera Full View.png Annabelle - The Ball.png|Red dress Annabelle Lingerie.png|Lingerie Annabelle Lingerie Full View.jpg|Lingerie Full View Miscellaneous TheLIofDandD.png|Annabelle w/ MC and the other LIs in BK1, Ch. 9 MissParsonsandtheDukeinaDuel.jpg|Annabelle & the Duke in duel during BK2, Ch. 9 Annabelle Proposal - D&D2 Ch16.jpg|Proposal in Bk2, Ch16 Trivia *Her name was revealed by one of the writers during the Instagram livestream on July 31, 2018 instead of finding out through gameplay. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Nobility Category:LGBT